Goatsucker
by Lil' Djinn
Summary: Gillian contempla l’homme devant elle, l’homme qui avait sauvé ses enfants de la créature qui terrorisait les fermes voisines, l’homme qui maintenant n’avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : ****Goatsucker**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série m'appartenait, je ferais revenir Ruby pour lui botter les fesses jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds, et puis je la renverrais en Enfer aussitôt !!!

**Résumé : **Gillian contempla l'homme devant elle, l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de ses enfants de la créature qui terrorisait les fermes voisines, l'homme qui maintenant n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé ...

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Cette fic prend place dans la saison 2 (j'aime beaucoup les saisons 1 et 2, je trouve toujours plus facile d'écrire des fics dans ces saisons que dans les suivantes parce que dans la 3, il y a cette stupide histoire de pacte et dans la 4, je n'ai qu'une envie, attraper Sam par les épaules et le secouer jusque à lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sang dans son crâne !!! Quant à la 5 ...). Disons après "Hunted".

Si jamais vous avez quelques notions d'anglais ... ben normalement vous devriez deviner quel est le monstre de l'histoire ! Sinon, bonne lecture ... et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur petit bouton en bas !!!

.

.

.

**Chapitre I**

Une erreur ... une grosse erreur ... non, en fait c'était sûrement la plus grosse erreur qu'il ait fait depuis un moment. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui ! S'il s'était tu, s'il avait ne serait-ce que détourné le regard et fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, il ne se serait pas retrouvé sous ce soleil de plomb à trébucher sur les broussailles sèches et piquantes en priant pour ne pas se fouler une cheville. Il faisait tellement chaud que la sueur avait plaqué son t-shirt gris contre sa peau et le tissu frottait contre ses jambes et ses mollets au point de le rendre dingue. D'un geste sec il repoussa une mèche de cheveux tombée et collée sur son front par la transpiration, avant de pousser un long soupir d'exaspération. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire oui ?

_Aller frérot ... viens, ça va être super ... sors un peu ta tête de tes bouquins ... on va faire un tour ... explorer les environs ... suis même sûre qu'on la verra ..._

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du écouter sa sœur ! Mais il l'avait fait, et il se retrouvait là, sur ces terres arides et écrasée par la chaleur à suivre sa grande sœur à la recherche de la bête qui terrorisait les fermes au alentours.

« _ Yo David ? Tu rêves frérot ?

_ Oui, lui rétorqua sèchement le petit garçon du haut de ses huit ans. Je rêve que je suis à la maison en train de boire un verre de citronnade fraîche et pas ici à me déshydrater au soleil.

_ Toujours les grands mots ! s'exclama Tina en secouant la tête. Profite plutôt du grand air.

_Grand air mes fesses _! songea le petit garçon en grinçant des dents. D'accord, il n'avait pas le droit de jurer mais là les circonstances étaient différentes, et puis sa mère n'était pas là !

« _ Tina ..., se plaignit-il après quelques minutes de silence à avancer péniblement sous le soleil de plomb. On ferait mieux de rentrer. De toute façon c'est juste des histoires de bonnes femmes ...

_ Cinq fermes ont attaqué Davy, lui rétorqua sa sœur en avançant rapidement sur le sol rocailleux avec une aisance qui lui faisait terriblement envie. Une dizaine d'animaux retrouvés vidés de leur sang, avec une marque étrange à la base du cou ... exactement comme dans l'histoire que nous a raconté Joey ...

_ Joey est un vieil illuminé, lui rappela le petit garçon en citant mot pour mot les paroles de sa mère.

_ Peut-être, mais il connaît beaucoup de choses sur les légendes de la région et je te rappelle une chose petit frère, personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est arrivé ! »

La jeune fille se retourna vers David en le pointa du doigt, l'air déterminée et sûre d'elle.

« _ Et alors ? lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde croit avoir vu le Loch Ness et ça veut pas dire pour autant qu'il existe !

_ T'es qu'un rabat joie Davy ! s'exclama-t-elle en pivotant brusquement pour repartir sur le petit chemin qu'elle et son frère suivait depuis déjà presque une heure.

_ C'est David ! Et j'en ai marre ! J'ai chaud, j'ai soif et j'ai mal au pied et ... »

Le petit garçon se tu brusquement quand un bruit se fit entendre eux deux, un bruit sourd et rauque semblable à un feulement. David et Tina se regardèrent en silence et la jeune fille lui fit signe de se taire avant d'avancer lentement vers l'amas de rocher qui se dressait devant eux.

Au centre, une légère excavation formait comme une petite grotte obscure, une grotte totalement sombre et obscure et la jeune fille eut beau plisser les yeux, elle réalisa très vite qu'elle était incapable de voir ce qui pouvait se trouvait dedans. Le bruit se fit à nouveau entendre, plus proche, plus animal et surtout beaucoup plus menaçant.

« _ Davy, murmura-t-elle en reculant lentement vers lui et cette fois son frère ne prit pas la peine de la corriger. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ...

La jeune fille se figea quand deux yeux rougeâtres percèrent l'obscurité de la grotte. Le grondement résonna contre les parois de la cavité et les deux enfants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en fixant, paralysés, les deux yeux rouges s'avancer lentement vers eux.

Tina agrippa alors la main de son frère et lui fit brusquement faire demi tour sans attendre de voir qu'elle était la créature aux yeux rouges tapie dans cette grotte.

« _ Cours David ! s'exclama-t-elle en forçant l'allure et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit le grondement sourd dans son dos, tout près, si près d'elle et de son frère ...

Un coup de feu résonna derrière eux et les deux enfants poussèrent un cri de terreur. Tina tira désespérément son frère vers elle mais elle bascula en avant et entraîna son frère dans sa chute. L'instant d'après une large main d'homme se posa sur elle et la jeune fille le repoussa vivement en poussant un cri de surprise et de terreur.

« _ Hey ... hey, du calme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Tina ouvrit lentement les yeux et réalisa que l'homme en question se trouvait juste devant elle, agenouillé à ses côtés et qu'il tenait en main un fusil de chasse au canon encore fumant.

« _ Est-ce que ça va ? continua l'homme et Tina ne pu que hocher la tête.

L'étranger les détailla elle et David des pieds à la tête avant de hocher la tête, apparemment satisfait qu'ils n'aient rien.

« _ Ok ... écoutez, il ne faut pas rester là alors venez avec moi on va ...

_ Non ! s'exclama alors David en agrippant Tina par le bras et en la tirant vers elle. Maman nous a dit de ne pas suivre des étrangers !

Tina vit l'étranger grimacer et se forcer à respirer lentement, comme son père quand il était fâché mais qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre à crier, et lorsqu'il revint vers eux il avait un sourire forcé plaqué sur son visage.

« _ C'est vrai mais là, je ne crois pas qu'on ait le temps de ... Bon, je m'appelle Dean, capitula-t-il.

_ Moi c'est Tina et lui c'est mon petit frère David, lui répondit la jeune fille d'une voix un peu tremblante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'homme – Dean – resta silencieux et Tina le vit scanner les alentours, le regard sombre et déterminé.

« _ Il faut vraiment qu'on sorte d'ici alors ...

Le grondement sourd de la bête l'interrompit brusquement et Dean resserra sa prise sur son arme avant de se retourner vers les deux enfants apeurés.

« _ D'accord, maintenant je veux que vous m'écoutiez, leur dit-il à vois basse en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tina et une sur celle, si frêle et tremblante, du petite David. Quand je vous le dirais, je veux que vous courriez tout droit vers la route d'accord. J'ai vu une vieille ferme de l'autre côté ...

_ C'est celle de Joey, murmura Tina dans un souffle.

_ Ok, parfait. Alors quand je vous le dire, vous courrez chez Joey sans vous retourner est-ce que c'est clair ? Très bien ... tout va bien se passer. »

Bon sang, toute cette affaire était en train de prendre une tournure catastrophique. Il était juste venu jeter un coup d'œil aux abords de ces fermes pendant que Sam finissait ses recherches à la bibliothèque de San Juan. Une simple visite de reconnaissance pour confirmer ses hypothèses, rien de plus. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de secourir deux gamins poursuivit par la créature, pas en plein jour alors qu'elle aurait du être tapie dans son antre.

Quelques pierres sèches roulèrent jusqu'à lui et Dean poussa aussitôt les deux gamins en avant.

« _ Allez-y ! Courrez !

Il se redressa et pivota dans un même mouvement sans vérifier si David et Tina l'avait écouté, son arme tendue devant lui, pointée vers la silhouette sombre qui se détachait en contre jour devant lui.

« _ Allez ma vieille ... approche ... »

..........

Tina couru aussi vite qu'elle le put, sa main fermement serrées sur celle de son frère, ses pieds tapant violemment contre le sol sec et aride, la bouches grand ouverte et le souffle court en priant pour que la bête terrifiante ne les rattrape pas, pour que _Dean_ l'arrête, pour qu'il arrivent jusqu'à la route, jusqu'à leur maison et que son papa soit là et qu'il arrange tout et ...

« _ Tina, la route ! s'exclama son petit frère et la jeune fille constata avec soulagement qu'ils venaient d'arriver devant la petite route au goudron poussiéreux qui menait jusqu'à leur ferme. Celle de Joey n'était que de l'autre coté et, emportée par son élan, Tina tira son frère avec elle et accéléra sa course.

Elle venait de toucher le sol goudronneux du bout du pied quand elle entendit le klaxon caractéristique du vieux pick-up de Joey. La jeune fille releva la tête et vit la voiture de son voisin rouler vers eux à vive allure, si vite qu'elle su aussitôt qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de l'éviter. C'était trop tard et elle regarda la voiture foncer vers eux partagée entre la peur et une certaine fascination, quand deux solides mains les soulèvent elle et son frère et les poussèrent hors de la route. Tina et David s'affalèrent au sol, bras et jambes emmêlés, et quand elle réussit à se redresser elle vit avec horreur leur sauveur, Dean, être percuté de plein fouet par le vieux pick up et retomber lourdement à terre devant elle.

**A suivre ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : ****Goatsucker**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série m'appartenait, je ferais revenir Ruby pour lui botter les fesses jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds, et puis je la renverrais en Enfer aussitôt !!!

**Résumé : **Gillian contempla l'homme devant elle, l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de ses enfants de la créature qui terrorisait les fermes voisines, l'homme qui maintenant n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé ...

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Il semblerait, d'après les reviews que j'ai reçu (une grand merci à vous tous/toutes !!!) que je sois quelqu'un de sadique ! Moi, sadique ? Noooonnnn, pas du tout !!!

Sinon, pour ce qui est de la grosse bête ... ben vous ne la verrez pas tout de suite ! Non, il faut d'abord que je continue à être sadique envers Deano, ensuite je la ferais revenir ! Hey, j'ai une réputation à maintenir.

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de nourrir l'écrivain : quelques reviews, deux trois commentaires et je suis rassasiée !

**Chapitre II**

.

.

Gillian Mc Lean entra dans le service des Urgences de l'hôpital de San Juan en se demandant comment ce qui avait commencé comme une si bonne journée pouvait avoir à ce point échappé à son contrôle. Pourtant tout allait bien quand elle était partie en ville faire ses courses. David et Tina lui avaient promis de ne pas faire de bêtises et même si son petit garçon n'avait que huit ans, il était autant responsable, si ce n'est plus que sa _grande_ fille de onze ans. Elle les avait embrassé tous les deux, leur avait rappelé les consignes habituelles puis elle avait quitté la maison en se demandant une fois encore si elle avait bien pensé à prendre la liste des courses. Son mari Ted était à son cabinet, prêt à recevoir son premier patient et il ne rentrerait sûrement pas avant le milieu de l'après midi mais Gillian n'avait pas prévu de traîner en ville. Juste un aller-retour pour remplir le frigo et ce serait bon. Tout devait bien se passer, David et Tina ne risquaient rien mais quand elle était enfin rentré chez elle, la lumière du répondeur clignotait furieusement dans le salon si vide et silencieux, beaucoup trop silencieux ...

« _ Euh ... Gillian ... c'est Jake. Jake Morris. Le docteur Jake Morris. Je ... je t'appelle depuis les urgences de l'hôpital de la Pitié ... c'est à propos de tes enfants ... non rassures toi, rajouta aussitôt la voix sur le répondeur, tout va bien, ils n'ont rien mais ils ont été ... enfin y'a eu un accident et ce serait bien que tu viennes au plus vite alors ... »

Le message s'était brusquement interrompu à cet instant mais Gillian ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Elle avait laissé tombé ses paquets et avait couru vers la voiture en repassant dans sa tête les paroles de son ancien camarade d'école devenu urgentiste.

_A l'hôpital ... à propos de tes enfants ... accident ... _

_Un accident ... Seigneur !_

« _ Madame ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

La voix de l'infirmière à l'accueil la ramena brusquement à la réalité.

« _ Oui je ... je suis Mme McLean. On m'a appelé pour me dire que mes enfants étaient là ...

_ Maman !

Gillian se retourna et vit avec soulagement David et Tina se précipiter vers elle et l'agripper de toutes leurs forces.

« _ Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Gillian en se laissant tomber à genoux devant ses enfants. Elle les attira contre elle et les serra dans ses bras de longues minutes avant de se dégager lentement.

« _ Est-ce que ça va ? leur demanda-t-elle en les détaillant de la tête au pieds avec anxiété. Vous n'avez rien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé.

_ Maman ! On l'a vu Maman ! On a vu la créature et elle s'est mise à nous courir après alors on s'est enfui mais on a cru qu'elle allait nous rattraper et là Dean est arrivé et il l'a fait fuir mais elle est revenue et il nous a dit de courir mais quand on est arrivé sur la route on a pas vu la voiture du vieux Joey et il allait trop vite et ...

_ David ! l'arrêta sa mère en posant une main sur son visage. Calme toi mon chéri. ... Bien, maintenant je veux que vous m'expliquez tout ça mais calmement, rajouta-t-elle gentiment en le regardant tour à tour.

Gillian les pris par la main tous les deux et entraîna vers l'espace d'attente réservé aux familles. Elle les fit s'asseoir chacun face à elle et s'agenouilla à nouveau devant eux, avant de laisser une dernière fois son regard glisser sur ses deux _bébés_, rassurée de voir qu'ils étaient sains et saufs. Les cheveux si blond de son petit garçons était couvert de poussière mais ce qu'elle lu dans ses yeux bleus, aussi bleu que les siens, la rassura sur l'état de son fils. Il avait sûrement connu une belle frayeur mais il allait bien. Tina semblait plus préoccupée et Gillian ne pu s'empêcher de passer une main dans les cheveux long et auburn de sa grand fille, juste pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Les yeux de Tina, d'un brun chaud et profond, s'éclairent un instant et la petite fille la gratifia d'un sourire timide avant de retrouver une expression sérieuse.

« _ On est parti se promener autour de la ferme, commença-t-elle en évitant un instant le regard de sa mère, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de s'éloigner des terres jouxtant la ferme de ses parents mais Gillian décida de passer l'éponge pour cette fois.

_ Et ensuite ?

_ On était pas très loin et ... on a entendu ce bruit, tu sais comme quand le chat de Granny est en colère. »

Gillian hocha simplement la tête et la laissa continuer en se forçant à masquer son inquiétude. Depuis déjà quelque mois les fermes des environs avaient subi les attaques d'une bête que personne n'avait malheureusement pu voir ou identifier. Jusque là seul le bétail avait été victimes de ces attaques mais les gens commençaient à s'inquiéter. Surtout parce qu'aucun shérif et aucun vétérinaire n'avaient été capable de mettre la main sur la bête en question.

« _ ... et puis on l'a vu, enfin on a vu ses yeux tous rouges alors j'ai dit à David de courir.

_ Tu as très bien fait, lui assura-t-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

_ J'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu, intervint alors le petit garçon en se rapprochant de sa mère. Mais on l'entendait toujours et ... et là Dean est arrivé et il a dû lui tirer dessus parce que ça a fait beaucoup de bruit comme le tonnerre.

_ Je ne comprends pas David, qui est ce Dean ?

_ C'est lui qui a fait partir la bête ! s'exclama Tina sur un ton qui semblait dire « voyons Maman, je t'ai déjà dit tout ça ! ».

_ D'accord, d'accord. Dites-moi juste ce que ce _Dean_ a fait ensuite.

_ Il nous a dit comment il s'appelait parce que tu nous a toujours dit de pas parler aux inconnus, rajouta aussitôt David avec une certaine fierté.

_ C'est bien mon chéri.

_ Et après, renchérit Tina qui ne voulait pas être en reste, après il nous a dit de pas nous inquiéter, qu'on devait courir jusqu'à la route et jusqu'à chez Joey sans se retourner. Mais je courais trop vite et j'ai pas vu la voiture de Joey et j'ai pas eu le temps de sortir de la route ... »

Gillian se sentit brusquement soulagé quand elle réalisa que l'étranger que ses enfants avaient rencontré n'était ni un pervers ni un dangereux criminel, mais juste l'homme qui leurs avait sûrement sauvé la vie. Elle connaissait bien le vieux Joey et sa réputation de danger au volant n'était pas surfaite. A 80 ans, il conduisait beaucoup trop vite et la plupart du temps sans ses lunettes. Seigneur, si cet homme, ce Dean n'avait pas été là elle n'osait imaginer ce qui serait arrivé à ses enfants.

« _ Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ma chérie, lui assura-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte. Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait tous les deux.

_ Maman, est-ce que Dean ... est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Le docteur Morris n'a rien voulu nous dire mais ...

_ Je vais aller me renseigner, d'accord ? lui proposa Gillian en espérant pouvoir calmer sa fille. Toi et ton frère vous restez là. »

Elle n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Jake Morris dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le lycée, depuis l'époque où il lui tournait autour en entendant désespérément qu'elle accepte une de ses invitations, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Jake n'était un mauvais bougre, juste un adolescent rouquin, maigrichon et maladroit qui s'était transformé en un homme moins dégingandé mais toujours aussi malhabile.

« _ Jake ? l'appela –t-elle quand elle l'aperçut devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

_ Oh, Gillian ... tu as eu mon message ? C'est bien ... enfin non, ce n'est pas bien que tes enfants soient à l'hôpital mais ils n'ont rien alors ...

_ Oui, je te remercie, l'interrompit-elle gentiment. Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant ? continua-t-elle et elle se força à ignorer la manière dont son regard s'illumina un instant à l'idée qu'ils parlent en tête à tête.

Ils repartirent vers la salle d'attente ou Tina et David se trouvaient toujours et Gillian s'arrêta à quelques mètres devant, suffisamment près pour pouvoir garder un œil sur eux mais suffisamment loin pour qu'ils n'entendent pas ce que Jake pourrait lui apprendre.

« _ Je voudrais que tu me parles de cet homme, celui qui a sauvé mes enfants.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe de son cas ... mais je sais deux ou trois trucs, rajouta-t-il aussitôt, de peur de voir Gillian repartir trop vite. Son pronostic vital n'est pas engagé, il est conscient et lucide et d'après Morgens, celle qui s'occupe de lui, il n'a rien de grave. Du moins compte tenu de la situation.

_ Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a dit ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Eh bien ... d'après tes enfants et le témoignage du vieux Joey, qui soit dit en passant était pas mal secoué, David et Tina ont débarqué devant le pick-up de Joey et ce type a surgit brusquement pour les pousser hors de la route, seulement il n'a as eu le temps de bouger et Joey l'a renversé.

_ Et qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur lui ?

_ C'est là le problème, lui apprit Jake. Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui et à part le nom qu'il a donné à tes enfants, on ne sait absolument rien sur lui.

_ Je croyais qu'il était conscient ? Pourquoi personne ne lui a posé de questions ?

_ Justement Gillian, c'est là le problème ... »

.

******

.

« _ Une amnésie rétrograde. C'est assez rare mais cela peut arriver.

_ Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, reprit Gillian en regardant le Docteur Morgens, un femme d'une cinquantaine d'année au cheveux brun très court.

_ En plus de nombreuses contusions et d'une épaule luxée, ce jeune homme souffre d'un traumatisme crânien au niveau du lobe temporal... c'est le siège de la mémoire. Et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant, de qui il est ou de ce qu'il faisait avant l'accident.

_ Seigneur, murmura Gillian en laissant son regard glisser vers la porte de la chambre de _Dean_. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant. Vous pouvez l'aider à retrouver la mémoire ?

_ Malheureusement non, il n'existe aucun traitement médicamenteux. J'avais pensé demander conseil à votre mari ... »

Ted, son époux, était psychanalyste et officiait dans un cabinet privé non loin de l'hôpital.

« _ Je vais l'appeler, lui assura aussitôt la jeune femme. D'ici là, il n'y a vraiment rien qu'on puisse faire ? ... Et si on demandait de l'aide au shérif ? Il y a peut-être un avis de recherche pour cet homme ? proposa alors Gillian.

Quelqu'un devait forcément s'inquiéter de son absence ? Personne ne pouvait disparaître sans que l'on s'en inquiète.

« _ J'y ai pensé mais à cause de la tempête la majorité des lignes téléphoniques sont encore hors service et je ne vous parle pas des connections internet. »

Deux semaines auparavant, une violente tempête avait balayé la petite vile de San Juan et ses alentours, déracinant des arbres, détruisant des lignes téléphoniques et électriques et les habitants se relevaient à peine de la furie de la nature. Pour l'instant, seul l'hôpital et la maison de retraite bénéficiaient à nouveau de l'électricité mais il restait encore beaucoup à faire, et le bureau du shérif ne faisait pas partie des priorités.

« _ Alors on ne peut pas savoir qui il est.

_ Non, malheureusement. Du moins pas pour l'instant.

_ Et ... est-ce qu'il y a une chance qu'il retrouve sa mémoire très vite ? lui demanda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

_ C'est là le problème ... du moins l'un des problèmes. Il n'y a rien d'établi, il peut très bien retrouver la mémoire demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois ...

_Jamais ..._, songea Gillian en se sentant brusquement coupable.

.

******

.

_Dean ... Dean ..._ L'homme laissa rouler ce nom dans sa tête, encore et encore. _Dean_. Seulement ce simple mot n'éveillait rien en lui. Absolument rien. Il aurait très bien pour s'appeler John, Paul ou Jack, cela n'aurait fait aucune différence. Il ne se reconnaissait pas dans ce nom, mais d'après ce que lui avait dit son médecin c'était bien le sien. Du moins celui qu'il avait donné à ces deux gamins. Il gardait encore l'image un peu floue de deux enfants, un petit garçon et une fillette qui le regardaient avec un mélange d'attente et de effroi. Dans ses souvenirs – c'est-à-dire les seuls qui lui restaient ! – quelque chose semblaient les effrayer mais _Dean_ savait, plus ou moins consciemment, qu'il n'était pas de lui dont ils avaient peur. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose hors de cette chambre d'hôpital.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête en essayant de chasser la brume qui avait envahi son esprit mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Ces souvenirs, sa mémoire, toutes sa vie était là, dissimulée quelque part mais il n'arrivait pas l'atteindre. Il ne se souvenait de rien, absolument rien ! réalisa-t-il avec frustration. Même si une part de lui lui répétait sans cesse qu'il devait se souvenir, que quelque chose de mauvais risquait d'arriver s'il ne se rappelait pas il avait très vite comprit qu'il en était totalement incapable. Et l'idée qu'il n'y parvienne jamais, qu'il ne retrouve jamais la mémoire lui avait coupé le souffle durant un instant.

En désespoir de cause, il se laissa aller contre son oreiller et observa un instant la petite chambre d'hôpital. Murs blancs, draps blancs, une poche de sérum physiologique et une d'antidouleur qui lui injectait le produit en intraveineuse et pourtant ... en faisant un fois de plus le tour de la pièce il eut l'impression que quelque chose manquait. Son regard ne cessait de revenir vers la chaise vide qui trônait sous la fenêtre et Dean n'arrivait pas à ce défaire de cette étrange impression. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'essentiel, mais quoi ? Pourtant cette chambre était comme toutes les chambres d'hôpital ... et cette simple pensée avait quelque chose de plutôt dérangeant. Comment pouvait-il savoir à quoi ressemblait une chambre d'hôpital ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir avec tant de sûreté ? Peut-être ... peut-être qu'il avait passé un certain temps dans ce genre d'endroit, suffisamment pour se sentir familier de ces places et de tous les instruments qui l'entourait ? A moins qu'il ne soit un grand malade, un fêlé qui aimait se faire hospitaliser à la moindre occasion ?

Dean poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux un instant, mais un coup frappé à la porte le fit se redresser aussitôt. Il observa avec attention l'infirmier entrer dans sa chambre et poser un plateau repas devant lui sans dire un mot, surpris malgré lui par le sentiment de méfiance qui l'envahit dès que l'homme entra. Pourquoi se sentait-il si tendu ? Ce type n'avait rien de menaçant, ce n'était qu'un infirmier et pourtant, une part de lui lui criait de rester sur ses gardes. Il eut brusquement envie ... non besoin de sortir d'ici. Son instinct lui soufflait que plus longtemps il resterait dans cette chambre d'hôpital et plus il se retrouverait exposé ... seulement exposé à quoi.

_Oh bon sang, ça devient complètement dingue _! pensa-t-il avec frustration.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur le plateau et il se força à se concentrer dessus. Tout pour éviter ce genre de pensées dérangeantes. Un bol de soupe ... _est-ce qu'il avait une tête à manger de la soupe ?_ ... des crackers ... _mouais_ ... un petite portion de Jelly-O vert ... _quelque chose lui dit qu'il préférait le rouge_ ... un sachet de sel .... Il prit en main le petit sachet et resta interdit devant le sentiment de soulagement qui l'envahit à cet instant. Ce n'était qu'un sachet de sel, du simple sel mais bizarrement il se sentait mieux. Moins tendu et sur ses gardes. Il le fit tourner quelques instants devant ses yeux, sans comprendre ce qui rendait quelque chose d'aussi banal si précieux pour lui avant d'abandonner finalement. Mais garda le sachet dans sa main. Pour plus de sécurité.

..........

Il venait de finir ses crackers – pas question de toucher à la soupe ! – et hésitait encore à entamer sa portion de Jelly-O quand quelqu'un frappa deux coups à la porte de sa chambre.

« _ Euh ... entrez ? dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Il se redressa en grimaçant et il vit apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte le visage d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus, qui le fixa avec un certain embarras avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

« _ Je ne vous dérange pas ? lui demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour lui et son plateau repas à demi entamé.

_Comme s'il avait pu faire autre chose ?_

_ Non, du tout. »

La jeune femme était plutôt séduisante mais tout en elle criait « mère au foyer ». Ses cheveux ramenés en un chignon lâche, son visage libre de tout maquillage, son vieux jean confortable et son sweat-shirt gris à l'effigie de l'université de UCLA deux fois trop grand pour elle. Ça, et le fait que deux gamins se tenaient derrière elle, à demi masqué par la porte de la chambre.

« _ Je m'appelle Gillian Mc Lean. Je suis la maman de David et Tina, lui dit-elle en avançant légèrement dans la pièce. Je voulais ... je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour mes enfants. Peu de gens auraient pris autant de risque et ...

_ Non, c'est normal, l'arrêta-t-il, un peu gêné.

Voilà au moins une chose qu'il savait sur lui : il n'était pas très doué pour recevoir des compliments.

« _ Est-ce que ... est-ce que vous avez discuté avec le docteur Morgens, pour savoir ce qui va se passer après ?

_Se passer après quoi_ ? s'étonna Dean avant de comprendre de quoi la jeune femme lui parlait.

_Oh ..._

Pour tout dire il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à l'après ... il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il avait oublié tous ses souvenirs, tout sa vie d'avant alors quant à savoir ce qu'il ferait un fois sorti de l'hôpital ... Apparemment il n'y aurait personne pour venir le chercher et cette pensée était beaucoup trop déprimante pour qu'il s'y attarde dessus. Jusque là il avait préféré ne pas y penser, en se disant qu'il pourrait toujours trouver une chambre de motel, y rester quelque jours le temps de voir venir ... et cette idée était beaucoup plus rassurante, beaucoup plus familière que celle de rester dans cette chambre d'hôpital plus longtemps.

« _ Euh, non, pas vraiment mais je ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'option, non ? lui dit-il d'un ton faussement détaché.

_ Justement ... j'y ai bien réfléchi, j'en ai parlé avec mon mari et nous nous sommes dit que vous pourriez peut-être venir chez nous, du moins en entendant que vous retrouviez la mémoire ou que quelqu'un vienne pour vous. »

Sa première réaction fut de dire non. Il ne voulait pas, ne devait s'impliquer avec des étrangers. C'était trop risqué, beaucoup trop dangereux aussi bien pour eux que pour lui.

« _ Ecoutez, je ne sais pas ...

_ Je comprend bien que ce ne doit pas être facile, lui assura Gillian en posant une main sur le rebord de son lit, mais j'aimerai juste que vous y pensiez. Mon mari et moi vous sommes tellement reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez fait. Et puis vous seriez mieux chez nous. Le seul motel du coin n'est pas génial et nous avons une chambre à l'écart, vous ne seriez pas embêté ...

Gillian se tu et détourna le regard un instant, sûrement gênée par son babillage.

« _ Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lui dit-il finalement.

_ Oh ... je comprends ...

_ Maman ! s'exclamèrent alors les deux enfants en entrant dans la chambre. Ils agrippèrent chacun un pan de son sweat-shirt et la supplièrent du regard.

« _ S'il te plait, murmura la petite fille. Demande-lui encore.

_ Tina mon cœur, je ne peux pas ...

_ S'il te plait ... »

L'attitude de la fillette et son regard de petit chien battu fit sourire Dean presque malgré lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis, même si ces gamins étaient vraiment attachants. Il observa un instant Tina avant de reporter son attention sur David, et quelque chose dans les grands yeux bleus du petit garçon l'intrigua. David avait l'air impatient de le voir accepter la proposition de sa mère, tout comme sa sœur mais il y avait autre chose ... une angoisse ... une inquiétude qu'il avait du mal à masquer ... et Dean su immédiatement ce qui assombrissait le regard de l'enfant. La peur. Celle de voir revenir la bête qui les traquait quand Dean les avait rencontré et dont il gardait un vague souvenir, celui d'une menace au yeux rouges incandescents. David avait peur et il voyait en Dean le seul qui pouvait le protéger.

_Je déteste quand des gamins sont impliqués ..._

_Je sais, moi aussi_

_Je veux la voir morte, salée et cramée, est-ce que c'est clair !_

Dean ferma les yeux un instant en essayant de s'accrocher à ce qui semblait être ses premiers vrais souvenirs mais les voix, la sienne et celle d'un autre homme, avaient déjà disparu.

« _ ... y aller maintenant pour ne pas fatiguer Dean plus longtemps.

_ C'est d'accord.

Dean s'entendit prononcer ses mots un peu malgré lui mais en regardant à nouveau le visage de David, il su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ses deux enfants sans protection. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était à lui de veiller sur eux.

« _ Si votre offre tient toujours, je veux bien venir chez vous. »

.

.

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : ****Goatsucker**

**Auteur : **_Lil' Djinn _

**Disclaimer**** : **Si cette série m'appartenait, je ferais revenir Ruby pour lui botter les fesses jusqu'à en avoir mal aux pieds, et puis je la renverrais en Enfer aussitôt !!!

**Résumé : **Gillian contempla l'homme devant elle, l'homme qui avait sauvé la vie de ses enfants de la créature qui terrorisait les fermes voisines, l'homme qui maintenant n'avait plus aucun souvenir de son passé ...

**Note de l'auteur (1) : **Je sais que certains et certaines doivent se demander « mais où est Sammy ? » et bien ... pour l'instant j'ai centré toute cette fic sur Dean alors Sammy risque d'être absent des prochains chapitres mais promis, on le verra quand même. J'avais juste envie d'un petit tête à tête avec Dean ... oui, bon, y'a aussi la bestiole qui court toujours dehors mais on fera comme si elle n'était pas là !

**Chapitre III**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« _ Alors, pas de regret à l'idée d'accueillir un parfait inconnu chez vous ?

Dean était installé sur le siège passage du break familial de Gillian, observant du coin de l'œil la jeune femme qui conduisait en silence.

« _ Non, lui assura-t-elle aussitôt sans quitter la route du regard.

_ Sérieusement ?

_ Si vous étiez un pervers narcissique ou n'importe quel autre sociopathe vous n'auriez pas pu interagir de cette façon avec mes enfants, gagner leur confiance et encore moins risquer votre vie pour la leur.

_ Hein ?

_ Mon mari Ted est psychanalyste et il se peut que je lui aie posé quelques questions ..., lui avoua Gillian avec un sourire gêné.

_Génial, je vais me retrouver face au Docteur Phil !_ s'exclama Dean silencieusement avant de se raidir brusquement. Comment pouvait connaître le docteur Phil ? Pire que tout, comment pouvait-il se souvenir de ce type qui réglait les problèmes des gens à la télé alors qu'il n'avait aucun, mais désespérément aucun souvenir de qui il était, _lui_ !

« _ Je vous promet que Ted ne tentera rien si vous n'en avez pas envie, lui assura la jeune femme mais Dean lui répondit par un grognement.

Il n'était pas vraiment enchanté à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même maison qu'un psy qui verrait en lui un parfait objet d'étude mais dans le même temps, son instinct lui criait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il devait rester auprès de cette famille, auprès de ces enfants.

Il avait réussi à convaincre Gillian que rester à l'hôpital ne lui apporterait rien et la jeune femme avait finalement céder malgré les objections des médecins. Même si son épaule le faisait encore souffrir et que le mal de crâne qui l'avait assaillit quelques heures plus tôt ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, il se sentait mieux dans cette voiture que dans son ancienne chambre d'hôpital.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi et surtout n'était pas sûr de vouloir analyser ce sentiment mais la simple idée de rester une nuit de plus là-bas lui soulevait le cœur. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette chambre qui le faisait frémir chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Comme une ombre, une impression au fond de son esprit qui lui serrait le cœur et la poitrine chaque fois qu'il regardait son lit d'hôpital vide et froid.

« _ Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda alors Gillian après un long moment de silence.

_ Je vais très bien, lui répondit-il aussitôt.

_ Non, laissez moi deviner. Vous êtes un de ces hommes n'est-ce pas ?

_Hein ?_

_ Vous savez, ces machos qui préfèrent souffrir en silence dans leur coin comme un vieux loup blessé, lui expliqua-t-elle l'air de rien.

_ Un vieux loup blessé ? répéta-t-il en souriant malgré lui.

_ Exactement, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui et lui offrant un sourire lumineux.

Dean réussit finalement à la convaincre qu'il pourrait tenir sans médicament du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la ferme des McLean et il vit avec certain soulagement Gillian acquiescer.

Etrangement, la douleur lui semblait gérable – tant qu'il ne secouait pas la tête dans tous les sens ou qu'il ne tapait pas son épaule luxée contre une surface trop dure ! – et presque familière.

_C'est ça, je suis une espèce de dingue qui aime souffrir ... amnésique et masochiste ! Là c'est sûr, le docteur Ted va se régaler !_

**.**

**********

**.**

La ferme des McLean apparut quelques minutes plus tard dans son champ de vision et pour être honnête, elle ne ressemblait pas à ce que Dean avait imaginé. Il s'agissait plus d'une grande maison à la façade blanchie que d'une véritable ferme mais derrière la bâtisse, le jeune homme devina la silhouette d'un autre bâtiment en bois brut. David et Tina se tenaient sur le perron et les deux enfants se précipitèrent vers la voiture quand Gillian l'arrêta à quelques mètres devant eux.

« _ Maman ! Hey Dean !

_ Hey Dean, répéta David le regardant sortir de la voiture.

_ Du calme tous les deux ! les arrêta aussitôt Gillian mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ses enfants agir de la sorte surtout avec un étranger. En règle générale, Tina était la plus extravertie des deux mais elle gardait ses distances avec les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas suffisamment pour leur faire confiance. Quant à David, son petit garçon était beaucoup trop sérieux et introverti pour réussir à s'ouvrir aux autres mais avec Dean, tout était différent. Elle n'avait jamais vu son petit garçon s'enthousiasmer pour quelqu'un et surtout aussi vite.

« _ Est-ce que vous avez rangé le salon comme je vous l'avez demandé ? leur demanda-t-elle en récupérant les affaires du jeune homme, autrement dit les seuls vêtements qu'il portait sur lui et que l'hôpital lui avait rendu dans un sac plastique.

Heureusement pour lui le frère de Gillian, Ethan, faisait à peu près la même taille et la jeune femme avait récupéré les quelques vêtements qu'il avait oubliés chez eux après avoir joyeusement profité de leur hospitalité pendant trois mois pour les donner à Dean. Il ne s'agissait que d'un jean et d'un t-shirt noir mais Dean avait eu l'air content quand elle les lui avait tendu. Peut-être parce que ces vêtements n'était pas déchirés et imprégnés de l'odeur de l'hôpital.

« _ Oui maman, lui assura aussitôt Tina. Dis, est-ce qu'on peut montre à Dean la grange et Bilbo ?

_Hein, Bilbo ?_

_ Tina, je ne crois pas que ...

_ S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait ! s'exclamèrent les deux enfants d'une même voix, leur regards pleins d'espoir.

_ Je ..., hésita Gillian avant de se tourner vers Dean.

A sa grande surprise, le jeune homme fixait les deux enfants avec beaucoup plus d'amusement qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de faire face à David et Tina quand ils se mettaient à deux pour demander quelque chose. Mais non, Dean semblait amusé et presque détendu, beaucoup plus que lorsqu'il était à l'hôpital.

« _ Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire, lui dit-il alors en se retournant vers elle. On ne peut pas lutter.

Il regarda Gillian lui sourire, contrite, avec un étrange sentiment de familiarité. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette scène, dans la manière dont les deux enfants les observaient avec attente et espoir qui lui paraissait presque ... habituel mais il était incapable de mettre la main dessus.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand David tapota sa main gentiment et le regarda avec un sourire hésitant, et Dean se retrouva un peu bon gré mal gré dans la grange qui jouxtait la maison, David et Tina babillant joyeusement devant au point qu'il perdit très vite le fil de la conversation.

« _ Alors là c'est les stalles et c'est là qu'on met Bilbo pour la nuit parce qu'il fait froid la nuit et qu'il est plus tout jeune comme dit Papa et ça c'est le râteau pour nettoyer son box et puis là on met sa selle et son licol ...

_Un quoi ?_ s'exclama Dean silencieusement. Il n'avait pas le moindre idée de ce que pouvait être une stalle, un licol ni même à quoi pouvait servir le harnais que Tina dressait fièrement devant ses yeux et il n'était pas sur que ce soit dû à son amnésie. Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'il lui suffirait de se retrouver face à un objet connu pour se souvenir brusquement de qui il était ou de ce qu'il faisait mais plus il écoutait les deux enfants lui expliquer le fonctionnement du ranch et plus il se sentait perdu. Alors il se contenta de les suivre en hochant la tête et sans manquer le regard amusé de Gillian.

« _ Et là bas dehors c'est Bilbo, continua David en lui montrant du doigt un cheval à la robe brune qui paissait dans le pré qui jouxtait la grange.

_ Il est très gentil et très intelligent, lui apprit Tina, et même quelqu'un aussi petit que David peut le monter.

_ Hey, s'exclama le principal intéressé. Je suis pas petit !

_ Si tu l'es ! lui rétorqua sa grande sœur.

_ Ça suffit tous les deux, les arrêta leur mère aussitôt. Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, Dean doit être fatigué ...

_ Oh maman.

_ Pas de _oh_ ni de _mais_. Allez, zou !

_ D'accord Maman, rechigna Tina en prenant son frère par la main. Mais on pourra revenir hein ? Et peut-être même que Dean il pourra monter Bilbo. Il est très gentil tu sais, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tonton Ethan il dit que c'est parce qu'il n'a plus de ...

_ Tina Elisabeth McLean ! l'arrêta aussitôt sa mère. ... Je suis désolée, dit-elle avec une certaine gêne que Dean eut du mal à comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la grange.

_ Bilbo est un hongre, lui expliqua Gillian à mi-voix.

_ Un quoi ?

_ Il est ...

Dean la regarda faire un mouvement de ciseau avec son index et son majeur et il comprit aussitôt de quoi elle parlait.

_ Oh ? ... Oh ! ... d'accord, je vois ce que Tina voulait dire ! rajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

_ Hum ... oui, mon frère a tendance à ... disons qu'il ne fait pas toujours attention à ce qu'il dit et surtout devant ses neveux.

_ Grand frère ou petit frère ? lui demanda-t-il en sortant de la grange.

_ Petit frère ... un véritable enquiquineur ! »

Dean cligna des yeux plusieurs fois quand il entendit Gillian prononcer ses mots. _Petit frère_ ... _enquiquineur_. Il secoua la tête un instant étourdi mais il mit ça sur le compte du soleil qui dardait ses rayons vifs et aveuglant. La terre était brûlante sous leurs pieds et la chaleur faisait onduler l'air devant lui, comme un mirage en plein désert. Il plissa les yeux quand la luminosité l'aveugla un instant mais les paroles de Gillian flottaient toujours dans son esprit.

« _ Dean, tout va bien ?

La voix de la jeune femme le ramena à la réalité.

« _ Oui bien sûr. Tout va bien.

David et Tina le fixaient avec une certaine inquiétude et il se força à leur offrir un large sourire pour les rassurer.

« _ Bon, je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, il fait trop chaud ici, déclara Gillian en poussant gentiment se deux enfants devant elle.

Dean sentit son regard le suivre quand il avança avec Tina et David vers la maison mais il lui fut gré de ne rien dire. Ce n'était rien, juste un léger étourdissement dû à la chaleur.

**.**

**********

**.**

La maison des Mc Lean était accueillante et ensoleillée et lorsqu'il entra à la suite des enfants Dean se retrouva aussitôt dans un grand salon au murs blancs qui donnait directement sur une cuisine américaine. Un vieux canapé en cuir brun trônait au centre de la pièce principale avec devant lui une télé et des étagères remplies de livres et de photos de la famille. Dean observa un instant tout ce qui l'entourait, les affaires des enfants plus ou moins rangées dans un coin de la pièce, la vaisselle encore humide posée près de l'évier, un paquet de gâteaux entamé laissé à l'abandon sur la table ... toutes ces chose donnait un impression chaleureuse à la petite maison mais bizarrement elles n'éveillaient rien chez lui. Absolument rien. Aucun souvenir d'avoir passé ses après-midi dans un salon semblable à celui-ci à regarder la télé, ni aucun image d'une cuisine dans laquelle il serait descendu le soir pour grappiller quelques cookies et boire un verre de lait. Absolument rien.

« _ Dean ? l'appela alors Gillian. Si ça vous dit je peux vous montrer votre chambre et vous laisser vous installer. Ted n'arrivera pas avant une heure alors d'ici là, vous aurez le temps ...

_ Je vous suis. »

**..........**

Il attendit que Gillian ait quitté ce qui lui servirait de chambre avant de faire le tour de la pièce. Les murs et le sol étaient en bois brut avec pour seule décoration un tapis au couleur fanée mais l'ensemble était plutôt agréable. Chaleureux. Le lit était recouvert d'un vieux plaid blanc et Dean laissa tomber le sac contenant ses vêtements dessus. La chambre n'était pas très grande mais elle avait l'air confortable ... seulement quelque chose manquait. Il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sentiment pesant qui l'avait saisi dès qu'il était entré dans la maison. Il préféra mettre de coté le fait qu'il avait tout de suite, comme par instinct, repérer les différentes sorties de la maison – une baie vitrée sur sa gauche, un couloir au fond menant à une porte en bois brut, probablement le garage, un escalier qui menait au premier étage de la maison. Trois issues, sans compter la porte d'entrée – et il se força à respirer lentement. Quelque chose manquait ... son regard erra sur la pièce, le lit en bois comme tout le reste du mobilier ... le tapis usé au sol ... la fenêtre ... il s'arrêta brusquement quand son regard tomba sur la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur le pré qui bordait la grande et ses pas l'y menèrent presque automatiquement. Il posa sa main contre le bois de l'encadrement, laissa glisser ses doigts dessus et cet étrange sentiment de vide se fit soudainement plus fort. Il manquait quelque chose, juste là.

Dean secoua la tête de frustration. Comme pouvait-il savoir ce qui lui manquait alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il était.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre en soupirant de frustration et pour la millième fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital sans mémoire il regretta de n'avoir rien sous la main à frapper.

_Génial, amnésique, maso et violent !_

Il y avait sûrement une explication, se dit-il en entrant dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre. Sûrement une ... qui lui échappait totalement pour l'instant.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous la douche en savourant pendant de longues minutes l'eau chaude et le fait de pouvoir se détendre et se défaire de l'odeur d'antiseptique de l'hôpital. Il ferma les yeux, leva son visage vers le jet de la douche et s'efforça de détendre ses muscles endoloris. Le crépitement de l'eau avait quelque chose d'hypnotique, de presque lénifiant et Dean se sentit lentement dériver ... l'obscurité ... le bruit de l'eau ... il se laissa aller en espérant que cela déclencherait quelque chose, qu'un de se souvenirs referait surface mais rien ne vint. Juste l'obscurité et le vide. Aucune image, aucun visage, rien du tout. Absolument rien.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il chassa la buée du miroir qu'il les aperçut. Une dizaine de cicatrices plus ou moins récentes tracées sur son torse et ses bras. Certaines étaient régulières mais d'autres avaient un aspect plus rugueux et abîmé. Il les observa dans la glace avant de se retourner et de tendre le cou pour essayer de voir s'il avait dans le dos, ce qui était le cas.

Bon sang, songea-t-il de plus en plus confus, comment avait-il fait pour récolter toutes ces cicatrices ? Les plus impressionnante étaient sûrement les trois larges marques qui barraient son torse, fines et régulières, comme faites par un scalpel seulement quel genre de toubib aurait pu lui infliger ce genre de chose ?

Dean passa une main sur son visage avec le sentiment que les choses lui échappaient de plus en plus. Il avait été retrouvé sans papier sur lui, personne ne s'était présenté à l'hôpital pour venir le chercher, il était couvert de cicatrices dont certaines devaient remonter à son enfance et le visage qu'il fixait dans le miroir n'était qu'un étranger pour lui.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis ?_

**.**

**********

**. **

Le soleil s'était enfin couché quand la bête sortit de sa tanière. Ce n'était pas sa vraie tanière, elle ne portait pas son odeur mais il lui fallait un refuge et cette excavation était le seul endroit qu'elle avait trouvé. Toute autour d'elle les animaux qui peuplaient la mesa se réveillaient et commençaient à sortir, après avoir passé la journée à se protéger du soleil et de sa chaleur. La bête s'étira et huma l'air un instant. La faim qui la tenaillait depuis des jours ne l'avait pas quitté et l'odeur les deux proies qu'elle avait perdu quelques jours plus tôt flottaient encore dans sa mémoire. La tempête qui avait fait rage quelques semaines plus tôt l'avait chassé de son territoire et depuis ce moment la bête parcourait les terres arides à la recherche de nourriture. Mais ce nouveau lieu la déstabilisait. Il y avait d'étrange construction partout, des branches piquantes qui la séparaient de ses proies et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait besoin de manger et sa faim était telle qu'elle l'avait attirée sur des terres très loin de son habitat naturel. Mais il fallait qu'elle mange.

En silence, souplement et sans ralentir la bête parcourut plusieurs kilomètres avant que son odorat ne lui dise de s'arrêter. Devant elle, une étranger lueur vacillait dans l'air, jaune et chaude et autour d'elle deux silhouettes d'animaux à deux pattes s'agitaient et parlaient beaucoup trop vivement pour son ouïe développé. Elle connaissait ces étranges créatures. Quelques jours plus tout elle avait essayé de s'en prendre à deux d'entre elles, des plus petits que ces deux là mais un troisième était intervenu et quelque chose de terrifiant s'était passée. Il y avait eu ce bruit assourdissant, cette odeur âcre de fumée avant qu'une douleur vive ne lui transperce le flanc.

La bête avait fui cette créature qui pouvait lui faire du mal mais elle se méfiait maintenant.

Elle s'approcha prudemment des deux autres créatures et renifla l'air mais l'odeur acre était absente. Au lieu de cela, elle pouvait sentir celle de ces créatures et sa faim s'intensifia brusquement. Elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques, ces deux êtres pouvaient très lui faire du mal mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, bondit sur les deux créatures et lorsque l'une d'elle cria il était déjà trop tard.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A suivre ...**

**Note de l'auteur (2) : **juste pour la petite histoire, un hongre est un cheval castré ...


End file.
